Retrouvaille emouvante
by Karoline83
Summary: Lisez vous compendrez


La guerre contre Voldemort étais terminé depuis un mois maintenant, le mage noir était mort tuer par Harry potter lors de la dernière bataille, les mangemorts fut alors jugé et envoyer a Azkaban pour purgé des lourdes peines.. certain d'ailleurs avaient décidé de mettre fin a leur jour pour ne pa allez a Azkaban et ainsi rejoindre leur maître pour lui prouver leur fidélité, ce fut le cas de Bellatrix lestrange

Ce jour la , Harry marchait sur le chemin de traverse, il pensais a sa vie, a ses amies, il était heureux d'avoir enfin l'occasion de vivre tranquillement sans avoir a craindre pour sa vie et se réjouit de ne plus avoir l'ombre de Voldemort plané au dessu de sa tête

Tout en marchant il repensait a un événement qui a eut lieu avant le dernier combat, quand son maître des potion Severus rogue lui avait dis «Tu a les yeux de ta mère» a ce moment la Haarry avait compris que Rogue n'étais pas u ennemi, il aurais tellement voulu le remercier pour l'aide qu'il lui avait fourni.

Perdu dans ses pensé il continua a marcher et soudain il heurte un homme vêtu d'un cape noir, l'homme le regarda et harry compris que c'étais son ancien professeur de potion

-oh! Pardon!

-Potter ! Faites plus attention! Ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est finie que vous devez continuer à agir comme le centre du monde !

Rogue serra les dents et commença à faire demi tour

-Attendez professeur! j aimerais vous parlez s'il vous plais.

-Vous voulez peut être me dire à quel point vous êtes génial ? ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit-il froidement.

La guerre avait beau être finie, il n'avait pas changer d'attitud pouvez vs m accorder un peu de temp

-Je tenais a vous remercier Professeur, je n'aurais jamais pus vaincre Voldemort sans votre aide

-Mmmh. Tiens donc, vous semblez avoir un point de QI en plus... C'est bien, vous commencez à grandir, il vous en aura fallu du temps

L'homme était profondément gêné qu'il ait pu lire tous ses secrets...

-Je voulais vous dire que j ai mûris depuis la guerre vous m'avez ouvert les yeux

Pendant quelque seconde, Severus ne dit rien. Lily était toujours dans son coeur, et il en allait de même pour ce stupide James Potter.

- C'est déjà ça, répondit-il

-Severus! ,parlez moi un peu de ma mère s'il vous plais je sais que vous l'avez connu je l'ai vu dans vos larmes

-Lily était une de mes amies même ma meilleure amie . Vous savez tout... Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, dit l'ancien professeur, une ombre passant dans ses yeux.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire. Mais il n'avait personne. Albus était mort...

-C'est a cause de James Potter que m'avez détester n'es ce pas

- C'est surtout parce que vous lui ressemblez... Arrogant, fénéant. Et aveuglé par la célébrité par dessus tout...

_Cette célébrité je ne n'es jamais voulue et j' aurai aimer prendre d avantage de chose de maman

-Albus a essayé de me convaincre que vous étiez comme elle... Mais ce fût peine perdue. Vous ne... n'avez que ses yeux

-je sais mais il n'empêche que pour elle vous avez mis votre vie en danger pour moi et vous avez risquer la mort pour moi

- Pas pour vous, c'est pour elle, pour sa mémoire, que je l'ai fais... Si vous vouliez bien, si je suis condamner à vous parler, j'aimerais ne pas le faire dans un lieu public... Marmonna-t-il

_allons chez moi professeur on sera plus trnakil

L'homme grogna, visiblement gêné à cette évocation...  
- Et où est-ce, chez vous ?

_il transplane arrive au manoir des potter_

- VOUS AURIEZ PU PREVENIR ! Tonna l'homme.

-Asseyez vous Severus

Il épousseta sa cape en signe de mécontentement avant de regarder la maison. Il était soulagé de ne pas être à Godric's Hollow, il trouva la maison de son ancien élève tres bien mais il ne lui en fis pas remarque

-Vous désirez boire quelque chos

-Uhm... Non merci potter

Il s'assit, visiblement embarassé

- Je ne compte pas rester longtemps...

-D'accord, professeur je tenais a m'excuser d'avoir été si arrogant a l'ecole

- Je n'attendais pas de vous que vous vous en rendiez compte...

- Je m'en suis rendu compte c'est déjà un bon début j aimerais vous connaître mieux

-On peut dire cela comme ça... Me connaître mieux ? Pour quoi faire ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie vous regarde !

_le larmes monte au yeux de harry et il reprit _

-En vous connaissant mieux je connaîtrais mieux ma mer

-Oui, donc au fond, ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez connaître, vous souhaitez juste connaître quelqu'un à travers moi. Je ne suis pas un messager. Du moins, je ne le suis plus.

-J'ai un profond respect pour vous severus vous m'avez sauver je sais pas si vous savez mais j etais présent quand voldemort a lâcher son serpent sur vous j aurais voulu m interposer en vous comme maman a fait pour moi

Je...

L'homme avait le souffle coupé. Il ne se serait pas douté que le jeune homme était là lorsqu'il avait frôler la mort.

- Depuis quand vous ais-je autoriser à m'appeler par mon prénom ?_ Dit-il pour détourner la conversation_

-je pense mais je me trompe peu être que maman aurais aimer que je vous appel par votre nom

-Qu'en savez vous ? Il est vrai que vous n'êtes plus mon élève...

-c'est vrais je ne suis plus vôtre élève mais vous avez été un professeur formidable pour moi

-Formidable ? Ne soyez pas hypocrite Potter , je vous ai un peu malmené, admit-il

-Oui mais vous avez presque agi comme un "père" ou un " parrain " envers moi durant tout ces année

-Je ne suis ni P... James Potter, ni Black !

-je sais mais je pense que vous auriez pu l'être

- Lily ne l'aurait pas permis, et sûrement pas son mari

- Vous savez quand je suis parti affronter voldemort, grâce a la pierre de réssurection j ai pus revoir maman un bref instant

Severus se tut, et écoutait ce que le jeune homme disait, sans pouvoir réagir

-Et quand je l'ai vu je lui es transmis un message qu'elle a comprit un message vous concernant

- Un message ?

-Oui

- Que... que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Dans vos larmes je vous ai vu la tenant dans vos bras en disant "reste près de moi" le soir de sa mort

- Est-ce que vous lui avez dit que... que je l'aimais ? Non, se reprit l'homme, ne répondez pas !

Je ne veux pas encore souffrir.

-Si je vous dis sa réponse vous comprendrez?

- Je... je ne sais pas si je veux savoir

-A tout jamais!

- Mais... ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle aime James !

- non

- Que... comment ?

-Elle a pleurer quand je lui ai dis que vous étiez blesser

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois...

-J ai toujours la pierre de ressurection, voulez vous voir maman?

- Non ! Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, cela ne ferait que me faire souffrir encore. Le Miroir m'a déjà fait assez mal ! Elle ne m'a pas choisi, et c'est ainsi

- elle voudrais vous parlez je l' ai vu dan ses yeux soyez courageux professeur, courageux comme ma mère

- Courageux ? Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor moi, dit-il un peu vexé.

-J ai failli être serpentard vous vous souvenez

-Vraiment ? Dit-il, n'ayant jamais entendu ce que disais le choixpeau

-oui, vous voulez voir maman

-Je veux bien la voir, bafouilla-t-il.

_Harry prend la pierre dans sa main ferme les yeux et pens a sa mère en disant « maman viens s'i te plais_

-bonjour severus

... Lily..._ dit-il, estomaqué._

_tend une main quasi reel devant severus il tendit sa main, dans l'espoir de retrouver la chaleur de la sienne Lily lui serre la main et Harry décide de les laissez discuter seul _

-Mon severus

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle était là, devant lui, presque comme autrefois_

-Merci pour tout ce que tu a fais pour harry

- Je... c'est normal... c'était pour toi... pour me faire... pardonner..

-Je t' ai pardonner mon severus

Non... je suis impardonnable, dit-il en détournant la tête.

_lui touche e visage et le serre dans ses bras_

- Lily... Je... je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute...

-chut ... severus cesse de te morphondre s'il te plais

Je... t'aime toujours

moi aussi severus

- Tu ... m'aimes... ? Mais... pourquoi, comment ?

-je t aime depuis que tu m'as dis que j'étais une sorcière tu te souviens dans notre jeunesse

- Mais... pourquoi James ?

-harry

- Mais... Que s'est-il passé ? Entre l'instant où je t'ai rencontré, et l'instant où tu t'es mariée avec lui ?

_Lily l embrasse Severus ne bougea plus, totalement sous le choc. _  
- Tu es partie parce que je t'ai insultée ?

- Ecoute severus tout cette histoire es du a un seul homme

- Quoi ? Voldemort...

-oui

- Je sais que je me suis tourné vers les forces du mal, mais c'était pour t'impressionner !

-Comme si tu avais besoin de magi noire pour m'impressionner tu étais presque comme un frère pour moi Severus et a cause de ça tu es allez top loin et tu m'as perdu

- Je sais, dit-il. Et je l'ai regretté, et le regretterai toute ma vie...

-c'est fini maintenant Harry es vivant et voldemort es mort

- Oui... Mais toi, tu es morte.

-je vais revenir Severus

- Revenir ? Mais, c'est impossible

-tu a des potion de ressurection tu t'en souvien

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas jouer avec la vie et la mort ! Si cela tombait dans de mauvaise main, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait revenir... D'ailleurs, j'ai jeté les échantillons que j'avais fait, même si j'ai toujours le livre, c'est une potion complexe.

-ne t en fais pas voldemort ne reviendra jamai

-Je l'espère...

-donne moi une potion severus juste une je la bois et je revien pres de toi et harry a jamais

-En fait... j'en ai toujours gardé une sur moi. Je... j'espérais tellement que ce jour arrive...

-Et bien il es arrivé tu vois allez donne

- Prends la, _dit-il en lui tendant, la main tremblante_

_Lily la bois d'un trait et son corp fantomatique devien reel_

- Lily ! _S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. _  
_Il pouvait à nouveau sentir son corps, ses cheveux. Il l'embrasse_

- Mais... comment vont se présenter les choses maintenant ?

-Quoi

- Tu es revenue, qu'allons nous faire ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Poudlard voudra encore de moi. Il va te falloir t'occuper d'Harry...

-Pour mon fils je m'en occuperais avec toi et pour mon retour et bien on a Qua dire que j ai eu de merlin une autre chance

- A... avec moi ? Il n'acceptera jamais ! Et puis, c'est le portrait de James, je ne pourrai jamais vivre comme ça !

-même pour moi

- ... Je... Il faudra qu'il me prouve que j'en suis capable, _dit-il avec un sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps_

-il es ou Harry severus

Pott... Euh... Ha... Harry ! Est-ce que vo... tu pourrais venir ?

_Harry arrive et regarda sa mère en se lancant dans ses bras les larmes au yeux_

-Ma...maman ! Tu es revenue ! _Dit-il, avant, à son tour, de la prendre dans ses bras_

-Oui harry _pleure lily en le serrant contre elle _pour toi Merlin m'as donner une deuxième chance

Tu es vivante ! Nous allons pouvoir vivre ensemble ! Rattraper le temps perdu !

_Severus sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu cette étincelle dans les yeux du jeune homme._

-nous serons plus jamais séparer harry _déclara Lily en larmes_

_Severus, dit-il, hésitant. Merci beaucoup ! Il savait qu'il serait malvenu de faire l'accolade à son ancien professeur rogue a les larmes au yeux_

_-_De rien Harr

_*lily prend la parole*_

-Harry

- Oui maman ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire

-comment sa va a l ecole

-Je n'ai pas pu faire ma dernière année, donc mes ASPIC... J'étais parti à la recherche des Horcruxes...

_Severus rejoin la conversation_

-ne t'en fais pas pour tes aspic Harry je vais t aider

-Vous allez, m'aider ?

_Harry était étonné du changement soudain de son ancien Professeur_

-oui harry je vais t aider

- Merci beaucoup !

- Et puis... j'aimerais devenir Auror !

-Tu le sera mais tu devrais t'améliorer en potion

- Oui, je sais... ça n'a jamais été mon fort...

-sauf en6eme année!

- Vous vous doutiez bien, que c'était votre livre, n'est-ce pas ?

-une fois de plus je t' ai aider tu vois

- Vu vos... bons résultats lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard, je ne peux que vous remerciez

-dis moi qu'est ce que j'obtiens si j ajoute de la racine d'asphodele en poure a une infusion d'armoise

-Uhm... je ne sais pas, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire

-ou irais tu si je te demandais de me ramener un bézoard

Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Hermione pourrait vous répondre : Dans l'estomac d'un être vivant

-quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup?

-Il n'y en a pas... On la connaît aussi sous le nom... d'aconit, n'est-ce pas ?

-oui tu a du travail en potion tu aurai du garder le livre,mais par chance avant la bataille je l ai récupérer "_ lui donne le livre de potion du prince de sang mélê "_ tien c'est pour toi

Merci beaucoup ! Je m'y mettrai un peu plus

_lily repris la parôl_e

-harry sev et moi devons te parlez de quelque chose

- De quoi ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes études sur le côté, mais c'était pour une bonne cause !

-je sais mais c'est pas de ca

- Oh... de quoi alors ?_ Demanda-t-il_

-sev et moi avons décider de nous mettre ensemble et de nous occuper de toi

- Euh... je...  
_Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Certes la question lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais il ne savait pas ce_ _que pourrait donner cette "nouvelle vie"_

-on va former une famille tout les trois harry r_epris alors lily_

-Une...Famille  
_Le jeune homme essaya une larme. Jamais il ne pensait avoir une famille, des gens pour s'occuper de lui - si ce n'est les Weasley_

-oui harry ,ta mere, toi et moi allons vivre ensemble

- On peut essayer... Si Severus ne m'agresse pas tous les jours, _dit-il, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres._

-es ce que j ai déjà essayer a poudlard de t agresser?

- Non, mais vous n'avez pas toujours été agréable, r_épondit Harry avec un air angélique._

-oublie ca maintenant

D'accord

_Rogue serre Harry dans les bras_

- Je ferai des efforts, _dit le jeune homme_

-moi aussi mon fils _fis Rogue ému_

- Par contre, il me faudra peut être du temps pour vous, enfin, t'appeler... tu sais...

- prend le temps qu'il te faut tu peu m'appeler severus si tu veux

- Oui, merci Severus

-Harry mon fils

- C'est tellement étrange... personne ne m'a jamais réellement appelé comme ça

-je sais

_lily vois son fils et severus et elle reprit_

_-_ une nouvelle vie commence pour nous trois

- Oui, je n'ai jamais cru que ce serait possible, merci à vous deux

-merci a toi surtout mon fils _fis lily _

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ait tué le mage noir... Je n'ai qu'éliminer un Horcruxe par hasard quand j'avais douze ans et puis, et bien, Voldemort

-je dois reconnaître ke faire du polinectar a 12 ans fut très fort de ta part_ ironisa Rogue_

- Arrêtez, ce n'était pas moi, c'était Hermione !

-peu importe le resultat es le meme voldemort n existe plus

oui ! J'ai hâte d'avoir une vie tranquille !

_D' une memem voix severus et lily_

_-_ nous aussi

_Harry sourit, il ne s'était pas senti si bien depuis le jour où il avait mis le pied à Poudlard_

-dis moi cher enfant es ce qu' il y a de la place pour moi ici et pour ta mère

Oui, bien sûr ! J'ai acheté cette maison il y a peu de temps. Maintenant que je suis majeur, je n'ai aucune envie de rester chez les Dursley. Les Weasley passent régulièrement...

_Lily déclara d'une voix chantante _

- Comment va molly

- Elle est triste, Fred est... décédé durant la guerre... _Dit amèrement Harry._

-oh la pauvre

- Oui... Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour George, Ron, Ginny, et les autre

-et Neuville il deviens quoi maintenant

- Il va aussi reprendre les études, il aimerait se lancer dans la botanique !

-Londubat dans la botanique on aura tout vus déjà que il explosait ses chaudron a mes cours _dis alors Rogue_

- Vous vous trompez ! Il est très doué en Botanique et a toujours eu de bonnes notes dans cette matière... Sauf lorsqu'il s'est évanoui devant la mandragore...

-il es devenu courageux, dis moi mon fils es ce que c'est vrais que c'est lui qui a trancher le cou a nagini

- Oui, et il n'a pas baissé la tête face à Voldemort_ ! Dit fièrement l'adolescent_

-c'est drôle j aurais jamais cru que les deux élèves qui j'ai le plus malmené puisse me sauver la vie voir même me venger et qu'ils était presque prêt a se sacrifier pour moi

- Oui, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais... l'épouvantard de Neville, c'était vous, en troisième année, _dit Harry en rigolant._

-oui je sais! Comment va Lupin ce cher loup garou

- Il... il est décédé lui aussi... D'ailleurs, je compte prendre Teddy, son fils, sous ma tutelle à la fin de mes études

-houla! un autre jeune loup garou ici c'est dangereux pour moi ça!

- Non, il est métamorphomage, comme sa mère, Tonks...

_*lily pris alors la parole*_

_-Moi_ je suis d'accord pour le prendre

- Merci beaucoup maman !

-moi aussi j espère qu'il ne sera pas trop comme son père avec moi._ Fis remarque Severus _

- Vous savez, Remus était très gentil. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis

-Oui gentil surtout les soir de pleine lune _ironisa Rogue_

-C'est grâce à votre potion de Tue-Loup qu'il allait mieux. Et puis, il n'en pouvait rien, sans compter la blague de Sirius...

_Rogue ferme son poing a l'évocation de se souvenir de Black_

_-_ Harry s'il te plais ne me rappelle pas se mauvais souvenir

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas...

-enfin ke tout les 4 repose en pax a present

- Oui... L'année scolaire ne reprendra que dans quelques mois, en attendant, nous pourrions un peu aménager la maison !

oui mais tu sais duran cette ete tu va avoir droit a des cour ici meme es tu d accord

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, il faut que je m'y remette...

-je serais ton prof particulier

- D'accord, dit Harry avec un peu d'appréhension

-tout ira bien ne t en fait pas je serai assez sympa

Merci, j'essaierai pour ma part d'être plus patient

ok on commencera la semaine prochaine tu es d accord

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème

-Ok


End file.
